RETIREDTracy Tries To Get Revenge!
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: ...on me. The important word is TRIES... 'coz after all, he never gets through one of my fics without dying! PG for the blood and guts... it's a bit disgusting.


TRACY TRIES TO GET REVENGE  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nobody and nothing in here, 'kay peoples? Now, let's   
GET ON WITH OUR LIVES HERE!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I HAVE SUGAR!!!  
'Kay everyone, this is what happens when Tracy tries to get revenge on me for killing him... guess what? I'm handing this in as an English assignment... wonder what I'll get for it?  
  
***  
to: pikachu13@*insert name here* (I'm not giving her email, or she might get mad at me)  
subject: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dear Pikachu13  
HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'M BEING HELD PRISONER IN MY OWN HOUSE BY TRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
HE'S BENT ON GETTING REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It's true! Everyone is out shopping, and I can't escape 'coz he's got his Hostile Rabid Attack Digimon surrounding the house!   
The Pokémon got out safely, most of them can fly. I'm stuck, it's only a few minutes before he finds me! You've gotta come and help me!  
~PinkScyther  
***  
I sent that about 3 seconds ago... now I'm hiding under the rubbish in my room. Unfortunately, it's not messy at all because at the moment my zia (aunt in italian) is staying in it. So there's nowhere to hide at all.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" He's just found me!  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he laughs.  
"THAT'S MY LAUGH! DON'T STEAL IT!!!"  
"Oh... sorry. But now I'm going to kill you, to pay me back for all the times you've killed me! And you can't stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
"QUIT TAKING MY LINES!!!"  
"Sheesh..."  
"THAT'S MINE TOO!!!"  
"Well, how about this one? BWA HA HA H--"  
"That's Bowser's."  
"Who's Bowser?"  
*crash* "Oiiiiiii... Just stop laughing, and get on with it!"  
"Oh yeah... Anyway, DIE!!!!" *he grabs a giant axe and is about to slice me in half*  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! I'll start rotting, and my flesh will start to ooze, and I'll smell, and flies'll come and lay eggs on me, and maggots will hatch and start eating me from the inside out, and I'll be just a skeleton with skin, and my head will fall off, and inside there'll be a squirming, seething mass off maggots, and--"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Tracy claps his hands to his ears and runs off to be sick, like the wimp that he is.  
"Works every time!" I laugh. Tracy is outside throwing up on all the Digimon. They seem to like it, which just shows what vile, disgusting creatures they are--like Tracy, but not quite as bad.  
Just then, Pikachu13 comes, riding on the back of one of her Charizard. Charizard drops her in the window.  
"I got your email! Need help?" she asks. "By the way, what did you do to Tracy?" I tell her and she laughs.   
"Now, I have a great idea for the horrible death of these Digimon. Lets go and attack them while they're eating the sick. We'll chop them to death with whippersnippers! Here, put this Biohazard suit on."  
We go outside, wearing the suits, and attack the Digimon with the whippersnippers. They all scream in agony as they are chopped and shredded into little bits. Blood and guts and sick fly everywhere! Soon all the Digimon are dead! Suckers!  
"Oh no, Tracy escaped! Look, there he goes!" says Pikachu13, pointing to Tracy's fleeing form.  
*rubbing hands together* "I have something really terrible in store for him..." *there is an evil glint in my eyes*  
Unknown to Tracy, my Pokémon set a booby trap. He runs straight into it.  
First, he falls down a cleverly concealed hole (I've watched Jessie and James very carefully). Then, the Pokémon steal his stupid sketch pad and pencil, using a fishing rod. Then, with the same rod, they hoist him up out of the hole, but he can't get away because he's stuck.  
Pikachu13 and I come along. "Great job guys! Now watch this!" I grab the pad, and ram it up his nose. Then, I shove the pencil down his throat.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" he screams, as well as someone with a pencil down their throat can scream.  
Then I pull it out again, except some of his minor and major organs are stuck to it.   
"Eeeeeew!" says Pikachu13.   
He can't scream any more. Slowly, I wrap the organs around his throat, then I pull hard, and strangle him to death! Yay!  
"I feel sick..." say Pikachu13, and the Pokémon (in their language of course).   
"Well I don't! What a great way for Tracy to die! Now let's get this place cleaned up before my parents get home!" I say.  
*screech of brakes*   
"Too late..." says Pikachu13.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Gross? Disgusting? Sickening? I don't know what the teacher will think of this. It was supposed to be a story about the person who sent this help message... I changed the message a bit... well a lot... why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get in trouble?   
Do you know if Mrs. Price is strict Pikachu13?  



End file.
